


Go on, I dare you.

by SharkGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [19]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Beaches, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content (hinted), M/M, Ocean, Quote drabble, Short, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “You put him up to it, didn’t you?” Joe said as he towered over Cherry’s languid form.Slowly, golden eyes blinked open, Cherry’s gaze lazily meeting Joe’s. “What are you going on about?” Cherry squinted up at him before slipping his eyes closed once more.“Miya,” Joe clarified. “You told him to do that.”A Matcha Blossom quote drabble request from tumblr.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144
Comments: 7
Kudos: 297





	Go on, I dare you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!! I was taking a break from my quote drabbles to write a few other Matcha Blossom fics (please check them out if you get a chance) but I'm back~  
> This time the request was #47 "Go on, I dare you." It takes place during episode 6, but was inspired but information from episode 9.5.
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous Foxy~ Thanks again!  
> Please enjoy!!

Joe fell to his knees in shock as the two girls he’d been chatting with walked away. All because Miya had somehow convinced them that he was his dad. No, that wasn’t it. Plenty of girls would fall for a young, single father. They’d walked away because Miya had told them something else.

The middle schooler in question had already grabbed Reki, Langa, and Shadow and taken refuge in the ocean waves before Joe had a chance to scold him. Smart kid. The mastermind, on the other hand, was still relaxing in the shade of his umbrella. And Joe was about to retaliate.

“You put him up to it, didn’t you?” Joe said as he towered over Cherry’s languid form.

Slowly, golden eyes blinked open, Cherry’s gaze lazily meeting Joe’s. “What are you going on about?” Cherry squinted up at him before slipping his eyes closed once more.

“Miya,” Joe clarified. “You told him to do that.” 

Cherry let out an annoyed little huff before looking up at Joe again. “Told him to do what?”

Oh, so that’s how it was going to be. Cherry was going to play dumb. “Bet you thought that was real cute, huh?” Joe sneered at him, arms folded over his chest. “What’s the matter, Kaoru?” He tilted his chin up. “Jealous?” 

Cherry furrowed his brow. “What nonsense are you spouting?” he asked and then reached for his glasses from the table beside his beach chair. Once they were on, he regarded Joe. “If you’re going to interrupt my nap, the least you could do is try to make sense.” He smirked. “Or has being out in direct sunlight for too long fried what remained of your brain cells?” 

Joe gaped at him. That pompous… First, he interrupted what was turning out to be a very pleasant conversation with those girls and now he was going to pretend like it hadn’t happened?

“What’s wrong?” Cherry asked, picking up his drink and taking a sip. “Was I right about the sun?” He chuckled.

Joe snapped out of it. “Listen, we could go back and forth all day--”

“I doubt it.” 

“Or you could just go ahead, save us all a little time, and admit that you were jealous?” Joe finished.

“Jealous?” Cherry raised his eyebrows. He looked around. “Jealous of what?” 

“Of those--!” Joe growled and ran a hand down his face. “Didn’t you send Miya over to scare off those girls because you were jealous?” 

Now, Joe had known Cherry for a long time. And he was pretty damn good at reading him, after all these years. But even with as much as they teased each other, Cherry would not keep it up for this long without gloating about his successful prank. So, Joe was beginning to think that Miya had acted alone with his little Mama and Papa routine.

However, it was too late. He’d already let Cherry know about it. And now he was going to tease Joe for a completely different reason. “Miya scared them off?” Cherry questioned, taking another sip of his drink before setting it back down. “What did he do?” 

Joe found himself suddenly very interested in the way the waves crashed against the sand. “You know, the water is perfect. You’re wasting our beach day sitting over here,” he pointed out.

“Changing the subject,” Cherry noted. “It must have been really embarrassing, then.” Joe turned back just in time to see Cherry grin wide. “What? Did he pull off your swim trunks and that was what sent them packing?” 

Joe narrowed his eyes. “He did not,” he answered. “And if he had, why would that send anyone ‘packing’?” he quoted.

“Aside from the whole indecent exposure issue,” Cherry began. “I’m sure the girls would be a bit...disappointed.” He smirked again and reached for his drink, but Joe caught Cherry’s arm, getting into his personal space.

“You’ve never been disappointed,” he said, voice low. He eased his grip to brush his thumb along the smooth skin of Cherry’s inner wrist. “You gonna deny it?” he asked, speaking directly into Cherry’s ear. “Go on, I dare you.”

Even in the shade of the umbrella, the blush that tinted Cherry’s cheeks was completely obvious. To Joe, at least. “You need to cool your head,” Cherry hissed at him before trying to pull his arm free.

Joe thought about that for a moment. Then he gave Cherry a wicked grin of his own. “You’re right, Kaoru,” he agreed and, before giving the other enough time to react, he hauled Cherry up and over his shoulder. “I think you should join me,” he said.

“Kojiro!” Cherry screeched, kicking his legs and waving his free arm. “Put me down this instant!”

Joe laughed. “Oh, I’m about to,” he sang, bringing them closer to the water. 

“If you drop me, I swear--” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get deep enough so you won’t hit the sand,” Joe went on and then unceremoniously tossed a screaming Cherry into the ocean. It was beautiful, really.

Half a second later, Cherry reared back, his hair soaked and hanging in his face and his yukata clinging to his body like a second skin. If he wasn’t sputtering sea water and giving Joe the deadliest, most murderous glare he’d ever received, Joe might have taken a moment to appreciate the way the wet fabric accentuated every curve. 

But, as it was, Cherry was already on his feet and splashing his way back onto the shore. “I’m going to kill you,” he snarled.

And it was then that Joe realized he probably should have come up with what he planned to do after throwing Cherry into the water. Well, it had sort of been a heat of the moment thing, anyway. 

“Kids!” he called over his shoulder as he took off, relying on his speed to save him. “Let’s head to the hotel!” 

**Author's Note:**

> You better run, Joe! Haha, I just love these two so much~
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
